Looking Through My Window In Time
by QuiteTheScreamer
Summary: She has to make a hard choice and she's so terrified its the wrong one. Even when all seems alright, what if it goes wrong? 11/River, 10.5/Rose. Not as depressing as the summary sounds, by the way. 'Chapter 8- fluffier than I expected'
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this is my new fic **______** It will eventually be set in Rose's parallel world. This first chapter is AU of the end of the God Complex cos I had this idea before that, so just forget about the God Complex for a little while :P Please enjoy and review!**_

'**Doctor?' River called out, wandering through the Tardis corridors. When she received an urgent message from her mother she'd imagined her gun being needed and a major uproar in the Tardis. Instead, everything was deathly quiet and she couldn't find her husband or her parents anywhere. It was starting to scare her, there's been no Doctor telling the Ponds how clever he was in the control room, no her parents fighting playfully, not even the Tardis's usual whirring. As she made her way along the corridor to the room she shared with her husband, she finally heard noises. As she got closer she realised that the voices were shouting. Speeding up her pace, River opened the door to her parents room and saw her husband and her mother standing inches apart, both looking extraordinarily angry. **

'**Mum? What's going on? I got a message from you…' she trailed off, looking between the Doctor and Amy and then to her father, who was standing at the back of the room, looking fed up.**

'**They've been like this for two hours. Now they've just started staring at each other. Extremely childish, if you ask me' Rory walked to his daughter and hugged her tightly. She hugged back, a bemused expression on her face.**

'**But… what are they fighting about? Doctor? Don't I get a hug?' her husband didn't reply or even give any acknowledgement that he'd heard her. She frowned and tapped her foot 'Doctor?' her voice was dangerously sweet and he had the sense to look up now at the tone that usually meant he was in deep trouble.**

'**Yes, hello River. I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of something important' he flashed a quick, fake smile and turned back to Amy.**

'**No, you're not. You're having a staring competition with Mum. Not that important' she turned to Rory 'Why are they fighting?'**

'**Amy wants to go home'**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, hi! Next chapter awaits you :D Should probably be moving into the Parallel World in Chapter 3 so yeah. Please enjoy and review guys, even if you hate it, I wanna know **___

'Home? What? Mum, is that true? Why… why would you… Why?' River looked in confusion between her father, her mother and her husband.

'Yeah. It's true. Just don't ask Melody, just don't. If you want to know, you can talk to your husband' at that, Amy broke her gaze with the Doctor and walked out the room, not looking back. Rory gave River an apologetic smile and hurriedly followed his wife out of the door.

'Well then. What was that all about? And don't I get a hello kiss?' River walked over to the Doctor, her arms folded. He sighed and swiftly pecked her lips. 'Sweetie? What's wrong, hmm?' she looked up at him, worry clouding over her gaze. It always made her scared when he acted like this. It was times like this when he blamed himself for everything and she had to keep him sane. She tried to be the light to his darkness when he was like this but it was so hard to keep her own darkness out.

'Nothing. I'm fine. Amy just wants to leave. It's her decision, I'm not going to stop her' his sentences were sharp and brief and his eyes were fixed on the floor. River lifted his chin up gently and brushed her lips against his.

'Sweetie. Come on, sit down and let River help' she pushed him gently down into the jumpseat and sat on his knee. To her slight surprise, he didn't fight against her and even slid his arms around her waist. Gently rubbing his shoulders, she kissed his forehead and waited until he was ready to talk.

'River…' he eventually spoke and she looked up at him expectantly 'Me and Amy had a fight… And I said some really horrible stuff. About humans mostly. And I told her… Told her she was just one in a long line' he looked down, ashamed 'I didn't mean it. I was just so wound up and I've had a dreadful day, there were so many people I couldn't save. She told me what she thought of me, things I already knew but I've never heard anyone else say them, not anyone I love. Well, except you. You Pond women, eh' he smiled sadly and it was her turn to look away with shame in her eyes.

'I'm sorry, sweetie. You know she doesn't mean it and she knows you didn't either. You're best friends, she cares about you more than anyone' try as she might, River couldn't quite keep the jealousy out of her voice. Of course he realised and stroked her hair, tangling his fingers in it.

'Do you know who I care about more than anyone, River Song?' his voice was deliciously familiar to her and her face flushed 'You. In five minutes you've made me feel impossibly better without even saying anything. My gorgeous Timelady' and then as he pressed his lips to hers, all the hurt went away.

_**Kay guys, hope you liked it! Parallel world next chapter **____** Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aren't you lovely people lucky having an update so soon? Just kidding, it's not that good. But I am very needy so please review? It'll make me happy. So yeah, please enjoy. And I don't own Doctor Who, obviously. Love you all sweeties, enjoy.**_

She was always wonderful at kissing his troubles away, he reflected. After that business with the Silence the first time, the first time they'd ever kissed, it had made all thoughts of the Silence fly immediately out of his head. Even when she'd kissed him to kill him in Berlin, it had been a nice kiss. When she'd kissed him to save him, her kiss was so perfect he wouldn't have minded if the regeneration transfer hadn't worked. And there'd been so many kisses since that had soothed him, as well as the ones that ignited his passion so well. As she pulled away, breaking the kiss, she gave him a small smile.

'You okay, sweetie? I think you should go and talk to mum' she stroked his hair as she spoke. He shook his head, trying to pull her in for another kiss.

'No, I don't want to. I want to stay here with you' he gave her a small hopeful smile that made her insides melt. As usual. Sometimes she hated the way he could do whatever he wanted with her. River shook her head, trying not to smile.

'Sweetie… No, you should go and talk to Amy. A…Apologise' she trembled slightly as he kissed her neck.

'You want me to leave, River?' his voice was mildly inquisitive but incredibly soothing as he very gently bit down to her shoulder.

'N…No. Not at all. I just think that maybe… maybe you should… oh' she moaned softly as his tongue flickered over her pulse point.

'Should what, love?' his hands reached up to tangle in her hair as he spoke and she shook her head.

'Nothing… Don't go, please' her voice shook with anticipation and he smirked.

'No, actually I think you're right. I'm going to go apologise to Amy' he grinned wickedly at her as he pushed her gently off his knee and stood up.

'Horrible man' River scowled at him half-heartedly and curled back up on the seat. The Doctor bent down to give her a swift kiss on the forehead.

'You love me really' he gave her his crooked half-smile and she rolled her eyes.

'Yes, I know. Go on then, apologise for your wrongdoing' she patted his bum gently and he jumped about a foot in the air, blushing crimson and hurriedly left the room. She sighed, watching him go.

The Doctor walked down the Tardis corridor towards the Ponds bedroom, his head drooping slightly. He knew some of the things he said had been unforgivable, but he had no clue how to apologise to a woman without getting slapped. He supposed he was going to have to try. He knocked timidly on their door.

'Amy? Are you in there? I'm so sorry… Can we talk please?' he stood outside the door with his hands in his pockets like a naughty schoolboy. Suddenly, the door banged open and Amy Pond burst out, dragging three suitcases and a confused-looking husband along behind her.

'Thanks Doctor, but I don't need your apology. We're going. I've had enough, to be honest' Amy smiled at him but it didn't even slightly meet her eyes. He stood there speechless, looking bemusedly at Rory, who shrugged apologetically. Amy stalked off down the corridor to the control room and Rory quickly ran after her. The Doctor immediately followed.

'What? Amy? You don't mean it? You can't be _leaving_… This is your home…'

'But I am. We are. So, can you take us back to Leadworth please? Now' Amy didn't look back at him as she swung into the control room and slammed her bags down on the floor. The Doctor sighed and walked over to the console, tears pricking the corner of his eyes and blurred his vision as he typed co-ordinates into the controls.

Rory walked over to him and clapped him awkwardly on the back.

'I'm sorry, Doctor. I… We'll miss you. I think… I think Amy will want to come back… So, don't replace us, okay?' he gave the Doctor a small smile and an awkward man-hug 'And look after River. Maybe you should keep her with you. You know, for some company' the Doctor felt a rush of gratitude and affection towards his technical father-in-law.

'Thanks, Rory the Roman. And don't worry; I'll look after your daughter. Or she'll look after me' he smiled weakly at Rory as he was released from the hug and fell back on the console, knocking a lever with his elbow. Suddenly the Tardis started grinding and whirring, jerking about and throwing them all to the floor.

'Doctor? What's happening?' Amy called out, sounding panicked as she was thrown on top of her suitcases.

'I don't know, Pond!' he yelled back, standing up and scrambling back over to the console. His face fell, his mouth dropping open in shock.

'Doctor? Doctor, what is it, what's happened?' Rory sounded even more panicked than his wife as he saw the Time Lord's expression change.

'We're going… Somewhere we can't go. It's impossible!' the Doctor slammed his fist down on the controls 'Come on! We can't, you know we can't! I don't want to!' he yelled, sounding more desperate by the second. He didn't know how to stop her; she was spinning into the Vortex. Travelling back into a world he never thought he'd see again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Updating already! I just love you too much. And your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside so, keep them coming! Enjoy **___

'Doctor! What the hell is going on?' he heard River's shout before he saw her stumble down the stairs. He moved immediately to catch her but she righted her footing with her usual grace.

'River…' he took her hand and squeezed it gently 'Do you remember me telling you about… about Rose?' her face fell and her eyes widened.

'R..Rose? Rose Tyler?' she pulled her hand away from his, her expression saddened. He had told her so much about Rose and she was the only thing that ever made River feel afraid. A Dalek, no worries. A gang of Silence, not a problem. The mere mention of Rose Tyler and her nerves turned to shreds.

'Yes. Rose Tyler' he grabbed her hand again and pulled her to her, steadying her as the Tardis continued to shake.

'Doctor!' Amy cried out as the Tardis shuddered to a halt and all the lights went out. The Doctor sprinted over to the console, feverishly hitting buttons and pulling levers.

'No, it's no use. We're stuck here. Twenty four hours at the very least, maybe more' he sighed as he slumped against the console.

'Doctor, I think you're forgetting that me and Rory don't know where 'here' is? And who's Rose Tyler?' Amy's face wrinkled in confusion.

'Right. Basically to cut a very, very long story short, I had a friend called Rose who got stuck in a parallel universe and can't come back and we're now there too' he shrugged apologetically at River, knowing how she felt about Rose.

'Right…' Amy looked between her best friend and her daughter, sensing the tension 'Well, might as well head straight out there!' at this, she ran towards the doors, pulling Rory along behind her.

'No, Pond! Stop!' the Doctor chased after her, skidding to a halt as he nearly crashed into his mother-in-law. Amy was looking around with a slight frown on her face.

'You know, I think you've got it wrong this time. It's just Earth. London, maybe?' the Doctor sidestepped her, shaking his head.

'No. Sorry Pond. It's definitely-' his voice stuck in his throat as he saw what he'd been dreading and longing for all in one. Rose Tyler was stood on the other side of the road, her hand encased by a very familiar hand, the hand that used to be his hand. The Doctor watched, rooted to the spot, as they walked over to him.

'Hello, stranger' such simple words in a voice that he hadn't heard in _so_ long nearly made him crumble on the spot.

'H..Hello' he was struggling to stop himself from leaping over and hugging her so tight he cut off her circulation when she moved in and wrapped her arms around him in a hug that wasn't so far off the mark. They stood like that for at least a minute before he heard the familiar sound of a very Scottish clearing of throat and he broke away, turning around.

'So Doctor, are you going to introduce us to your friends?' Amy eyed Rose and the other Doctor suspiciously.

'Right. Yes, of course. This is Rose Tyler and this is… It's complicated but just think of him as a human version of me in my last regneration' he spoke quickly, trying to get through it all before Amy interrupted 'And Rose, this is Amy and Rory Pond, my new companions' he beamed at the Ponds and then smiled timidly at his wife 'And this is River Song, she's Amy and Rory's daughter. Don't ask, she's a time traveller too, it's all very complicated and wonderful' he turned back, grinning.

'God, you talk even faster' Rose told him, grinning 'Nice to meet you all' she nodded at the three Ponds 'This is my boyfriend, John Smith he's called now'.

River noticed the way Amy's eyes flashed when Rose said the word boyfriend and smiled to herself. She knew she could always count on her mum to be protective of her and guessed how she must be feeling at suddenly being thrown into this world with people she knew nothing about. Smiling wickedly, she wondered how Rose Tyler would react if she knew that she wasn't the Doctor's main or even occasional topic of conversation.

_**Okay, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter soon, hopefully. Pease review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, it's me again XD Another update, I'm sure you're getting bored of me now! But your reviews were all lovely and you make me feel warm and squishy like a big marshmallow. 8 reviews already! Thanks so much guys, love you. I'll try to keep the updates regular but I have a big nursing exam very soon so I'll be working quite a lot. **_

_**By the way, to people asking for kissing and jealousy, don't worry, there'll be lots of kissing ;)**_

'So, he's your _boyfriend_? Right then' Amy raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Doctor, who shrugged slightly.

'Yeah, he's my boyfriend' Rose frowned slightly at Amy 'Why?' The Doctor stepped in before the tension mounted and threw his arms around Amy's shoulders.

'Right! Well then. The thing is Rose, the Tardis has done that thing again where she's all sparked out so I was wondering…' he tailed off, looking expectantly at his former companion who grinned back at him.

'Yeah, course. You're much more tactful than him' she jabbed John in the arm and noticed he was staring at that curly-haired woman with the hippie name with an expression of intense admiration on his face. When she jabbed him, he jolted back to reality.

'What was that, dear?' he turned to her, smiling absent-mindedly. Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'Nothing, doesn't matter. The Doctor and his friends are going to stay with us tonight, okay? Or was that before you'd zoned out into wonderland?' she rolled her eyes again, more affectionately.

'Yeah, that's great' John grinned at his sort of self who grinned back. Rose looked between the two for a second and suddenly started walking, tugging John's hand with her.

'Come on. I don't know how glad Mum'll be to see you but you know what she's like' Rose grinned back at the Doctor and then frowned, seeing him holding his hand out to River. She watched as the older woman took it and gave the Doctor what Rose would come to realise was her signature smile. Turning back, Rose scowled and picked up her pace.

River felt a wave of relief wash through her as the Doctor held his hand out to her and her smile was genuine when she took it. He grinned back at her and her smile turned into a slight smirk.

'Oh dear god Rory, they're doing that thing where they're flirting with their eyes again' Amy called out from behind them loudly. The Doctor immediately whipped his head round and shushed her.

'Amy! Shut up!' he hissed, blushing slightly. River rolled her eyes.

'Dad, go and talk to the Doctor. I need to have a little girl talk with your wife' she shooed Rory in front of her and stepped back to talk to Amy.

'What's that about then? The intense hug and the Doctor not wanting to admit you're flirting?' Amy folded her arms, looking sternly towards her son-in-law.

'Old unsought after love, mum. Sent to a parallel universe, got her own human Doctor, still in love with my husband by the looks of things and he still cares about her too' River shrugged.

'And you don't care?' raising her eyebrows incredulously, Amy fixed her gaze on her daughter, who smiled unruffledly back at her.

'Mum, he's over 1000 years old. If I kept track of his ex-girlfriends and actually cared, I wouldn't have time to do anything else. Besides, I'm not worried' she smirked to herself 'not worried at all. Trust me, if I put my mind to it, I could make sure he never left my bedroom. Without force, too. Well' her smirk widened 'Not _violent _force'

_**Okay, sorry it was so short, wanted to update today and didn't want to spoil it by rushing along. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my fine friends. Updating again, still going to try and keep my updates regular but I'm not sure how long that's going to last. Right, I know I'm writing Rose as kind of a bitch but I can't really help it :P My Doctor/River shippingness is too strong to let me portray any of his other love interests nicely XD Anyway, things are going to be moving on a bit more in this chapter so enjoy and as always, please keep the reviews coming!**_

Amy looked across at her daughter in disbelief.

'You really don't care about all these women that he's had? I'd be driven absolutely crazy jealous if it was me. Not that I've gotta worry about that, everybody thought your dad was gay' she shrugged and River smiled at her.

'He trusts me enough to tell me about them, so I really don't think there's anything to worry about. Besides, I'm not the jealous type' she squeezed Amy's elbow reassuringly but her mother still didn't look convinced.

'Whatever. Nobody _couldn't _be bothered by that sort of stuff, I think you're just good at hiding your emotions' Amy gave River a playful jab in the ribs and they laughed together, sounding more like the best friends they had been than the mother and daughter they were.

Rose and John were walking at the front of the little squadron, Rose walking faster with every step until they were out of earshot of the others.

'Who's that woman?' she hissed into his ear 'Take it you've seen her before or you wouldn't be staring at her like some sort of puppy' she stared at her boyfriend with a challenge in her eyes but he only grinned back and ruffled her hair.

'Jealous? Don't worry, only an old sort of friend. Saved my life, very brave woman. Archaeologist though' he made a face and Rose relaxed slightly. She couldn't keep track of all the women that had come and gone in his life, she thought. Although that was not to say she didn't try.

Rory and the Doctor were walking in comparative silence, each glancing back and forth between the other two couples. Rory looked terrified out of his mind when he heard the laughter of his wife and daughter.

'They're planning something, I know that sort of laughter. That's _smug_ laughter, that is' he looked at the Doctor as though asking for help 'What are they doing? Amy was giving your friend that _Scottish_ look' Rory had started biting his fingernails until they were practically down to the bone, tapping his other hand against his leg in a nervous off beat rhythm.

'Roranicus, calm. I'm sure they're just having nice, happy, chatty mother and daughter time. They're both happy people who like to talk a lot, so it's natural they should be laughing isn't it?' the Doctor chuckled nervously as he started to ramble 'Very happy people, isn't that nice? Smiley, happy people. That's a good song, don't you think Rory the Roman?' he started to sing in a very wobbly, untuneful voice '_Smiley, happy people holding haaaands' _he grinned sheepishly at Rory, who looked back at him with a nervous frown. There was a tap on the Doctor's shoulder and he turned his head sharply. Amy and River were both staring at him with incredulous expressions.

'Sweetie… just what was that?' River gave him a sympathetic smile, like one would give an elderly relative who had started wearing their underwear on their head.

'It was R.E.M! You know, Earth band!' he started playing the air guitar but River put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

'Sweetie, please just no. I know what R.E.M is, but that sounded nothing like it. Just save the singing from when you're in the shower. _Alone_ in the shower, actually' she flashed him a tiny smirk and his smile became slightly more genuine.

'Oi River, d'you mind? Didn't need to know about your showering habits' Amy rolled her eyes and then her expression froze over slightly. The other three turned to where her gaze was pointed and saw Rose looking back at them with her hands on her hips.

'We're here, if you've finished your little singing session' she was watching them with raised eyebrows and then walked quickly down a path leading to a cute and cottagey house. The Doctor bounded down the path until he caught up with them.

'What happened to the Tyler mansion, eh? Great building! Apart from the Cybermen attacks, but hey, what's a house without a few Cybermen?' he grinned his disarming grin at her, the one that always made his wife melt, and Rose couldn't help but smile back.

'Well, mum and dad still live there but you know, who would want to live with my mum all their life?' the Doctor laughed and nodded.

'Fair point, she is a bit of a handful!' he turned back to his friends 'Lovely woman though. Slaps hurt almost as much yours, River' he grinned at her too but it didn't have the same effect as it usually did. She gave him a small smile and turned straight back to Amy. The Doctor frowned slightly then quickly followed Rose and John into the house.

Amy and Rory were both looking at River anxiously as she strode into the house, her air of self-confidence suddenly maximised and bouncing off the walls. Flashing them her usual cocky smile, she followed the other three into Rose's living room.

'It's very nice in here' she smiled slightly patronisingly at Rose, looking around the room.

'Yeah, thanks. John did most of the decorating, actually. Sit down' Rose waved a hand vaguely towards the sofa where the Doctor was sitting, scowling very slightly at River's tone of voice. Instead, she sat down on the other sofa, next to John and Amy and Rory took the place next to the Doctor.

'So…' after a minute of more than slightly uncomfortable silence, John broke the ice 'I take it you didn't come here on purpose, then' he looked over at the Doctor who shook his head.

'Nope, definitely not. I don't even know what happened, actually. Accidentally flicked a switch or something, she just started to fall through the Vortex and obviously there was nothing I could do to stop her' he shrugged, looking slightly sheepish.

'See, I knew it would be your fault' River said triumphantly, looking over at him 'Now, if you'd just let me fix the stabilisers onto a permanent deadlock, things like this wouldn't happen' she raised an eyebrow teasingly at him and he opened his mouth to reply before Rose broke in.

'It wasn't his _fault_ and since he's the only one who can fly the Tardis, you shouldn't really be ordering him about like that. Anyway, it doesn't have stabilisers' she rolled her eyes dismissively but to her surprise, the older woman just smirked.

'Actually dear, I can. And it does, he just doesn't use them because they're 'boring', apparently' River tutted at the Doctor and turned her patronising smile to Rose again.

'What the hell? You taught her to fly the Tardis? Who even is this woman, anyway? I know all your companions are desperate for you Doctor, but this one seems to be pushing herself forward a bit too much!' Rose glared fiercely at River who raised her eyebrows as far as they could possibly go at the other woman's words and gave her an icy smile.

'Actually dear, he didn't teach me anything. And I'm not one hundred per cent sure I count as a companion as I don't spend most of my time on the Tardis, I spend it in prison. And I don't think most of his companions sleep in his bed, either' the patronising smile was back on River's face and a slightly triumphant edge was added to it as Rose Tyler's face went white.

_**Okay, so both women were being a bit bitchy, it's really long and not as good as usual, I'm so tired but I wanted to update. Please review anyway, even if it's just to tell me that it was awful :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Right, this one's really short because I'm busy but wanted to update **____** Also just to clarify, I don't hate Rose in the actual show, I think she's okay, it's just in stuff like this when she gets in the way of my OTP :P Enjoy!**_

Rose said nothing, she didn't even open her mouth to speak, just fled from the room immediately. They could all hear her footsteps banging loudly up the stairs and after a few seconds pause John stood up, gave them all a small smile and followed her. The Doctor sighed.

'Nicely done River, nicely done' he frowned at his wife, shaking his head. She glared back at him, her gaze frosty.

'I'm not apologising. I was insulted and if I've hurt your little girlfriend's feelings, she needs to toughen up' she sat back on the sofa, folding her arms and Amy copied her stance, almost in sympathy.

'She's right. That Rose was well out of line and River was sticking up for herself, she just happens to be very good at it. Anyway, she didn't say anything that wasn't true, you _do_ share a bed' Amy giggled slightly and smiled companionably at her daughter 'Hey River, imagine her face when you tell her you're part Time Lord' Amy's giggling increased and River was trying her best to not let a smile crack her features.

'Now, now Mummy, don't be bitchy. We can't throw all our stones at the little girl at once' try as she might she couldn't keep the slight laughter out of her voice and the Doctor strode over to her.

'Look, I understand that you're jealous, but when you hurt my friends, it doesn't please me. _You_ were out of order there River, and I want you to apologise to Rose, tell her you were in the wrong. Because you were, you knew the things you said would hurt her and I don't see why your possessive streak should hurt other people' the Doctor's voice was low and River's eyes frosted over again.

'I repeat, I will not apologise. I'm sorry if you still have an unresolved crush on your little blonde, Doctor but all I said were facts and if she can't deal with them, that's her problem not mine. Actually, I suppose one of them wasn't a fact; there's no bloody way I'm sharing a bed with you' her tone was perfectly calm but the ice in her gaze made him twinge inside as she stood up and stalked out of the house. When he turned round to the Ponds, they were both glaring at him.

'Doctor, you know that talk we had when I thought we were leaving about looking after my daughter and not hurting her?' Rory's eyes were possibly the angriest he'd ever seen them apart from the time he'd punched the Doctor in the jaw and he couldn't help feeling another punch was coming soon 'Well, so far you're not doing a very good job. And the 'permission' I gave you to marry her? That can be very, very easily taken away' the Centurion's voice was dark and threatening and when he had finished speaking, he followed his daughter out, calling her name.

'Talk about 'nicely done'' Amy was shaking her head at him and the Doctor slumped down on to the couch 'I don't know anything about this Rose woman, Doctor but unless your apparent ex-girlfriend is worth jeopardising your marriage, I'd be getting out there and doing some serious grovelling' her eyes were stern but kinder than her husbands and the Doctor ventured a hopeful smile. He still thought River was in the wrong, but he wasn't going to tell her angry parents that.

_**So, that's this chapter. And yeah, I know the Doctor was being a total idiot but you'll find out why next chapter **____** As always, please review XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello sweeties ;) So, this is the latest chapter, I'm so sorry its so late! Been really busy, nursing exam after half term :/ **____** I'm really sorry, I can't please everyone and to be **__**honest, I've already planned the whole thing out, but this is how most people wanted it to go anyway :P Please review even if you hate it and if you don't like the way the story's going please tell me, and I will try to adjust as much as possible because I**__** do want people to enjoy it **____** Anyway, here you go, enjoy!**_

_**By the way, I do have a plan to bring Jackie Tyler in because I absolutely love her :P She's a total BAMF XD Anyway…**_

Rose was already sat on her bed, curled up as tightly as possible into a ball when her boyfriend followed her in. He said nothing, just sat down next to her and stroked her hair while she sobbed.

'I..I..I can't believe it…' after a few minutes she finally spoke 'I mean, I never really thought about it, I just _assumed_ th..that he wouldn't' she broke down into tears and John held her close and rocked her as she cried.

'I know, I know. I understand, Rose. But I love you, okay? More than anything. Is that enough?' he tried to hide his hurt from his face at her tears as he held her tightly to his chest. He'd thought that since they'd been together so long, she loved him as much as she had when he was a Time Lord. Obviously he'd been wrong…

The Doctor sighed, walking out of the house towards the burnt-out Tardis. He still thought that River had been out of line, but if he didn't apologise, she'd think he was still in love with Rose. Which he wasn't. Of course not. No. He loved River. River, his wife. His wife that he'd married when she tried to destroy the universe… Rose would never have done that, he thought before quickly dismissing it from his mind. He was River's now and he was happy about it. The whole universe-destroying thing just proved how much she loved him too. He grinned at that, his chest puffing up slightly in pride. A man likes to be appreciated, he thought and he was a pretty amazing specimen of me, if he said so himself.

Much heartened by the thought, he knocked on the Tardis door. It was answered by a very pissed-off looking Rory. The Doctor grinned nervously at him.

'Alright, Roranicus?' when Rory didn't smile back or make any reply at all, the Doctor's grin became slightly more nervous and he was sure a muscle in his forehead twitched, 'Listen Rory, could I possibly speak to your daughter?' this was absurd, he thought. Standing outside my own Tardis, asking permission to be let in! He was about to barge past Rory and demand to speak to River when he caught the same steel gaze in Rory's eyes that his daughter had and thought better of it. After a minute or two of stony silence, Rory moved aside and walked back to the house without a word to the Doctor, who shook his head. He hadn't done anything that bad! Eesh, Rory was turning out to be an over-protective father! Maybe best not to say that to his face, however…

Walking inside the tardis, he scanned the control room quickly for any curly-haired psychopaths that might be about to jump out and hit him at any second. Satisfying himself that there were none in the immediate vicinity, he relaxed and walked further into the room. As he approached the console he tripped over something that sent him sprawling to the floor. He swore loudly as he smacked his face off the floor and looked around to see what he'd tripped on. It turned out to be the aforementioned psychopath curled up into a ball on the floor, with tears running down her cheeks. Inwardly, he cursed himself. Great start to making amends. He crawled awkwardly along the floor to sit next to her, tentatively putting an arm around her shoulder. For a while, no-one spoke until River's voice broke the silence and made him start with surprise.

'I..I'm sorry. I'm overreacting, I know' she gave him a weak little smile that made his hearts melt. He started to speak but she shushed him 'I need to talk. It's just… she really is the only thing, human or otherwise, that makes me feel insecure. I know that you absolutely adored her, and you obviously still do. But really, I'm fine. Maybe you're just earlier than I'd thought' at that she shifted away slightly and the Doctor felt that familiar pang in his chest. He was jealous of himself, which was a common feeling when he was around River. Shaking his head, he started to speak.

'No, you're wrong. Listen, I'm going to tell you the absolute truth, okay? I love Rose. I don't think I'll ever truly get over her. But you' he shook his head again 'it's different. I probably very rarely have these conversations with you because it's so hard to put into words. I feel like you could literally stab me in the chest and I wouldn't care. That's why it's difficult to talk about, because it scares me. If you set your mind to it, you could make me do anything. Literally, anything' his voice became lower, almost a whisper and she instinctively leaned into him as his lips lowered to her neck 'I loved Rose, love Rose. But I _worship_ you' River shivered as she felt his teeth lightly graze over the bare skin of her shoulder. She turned her head and met his lips with hers, feeling the fire under her skin and needing no more explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my lovelies! Another update for you, a bit shorter than the others. Sorry that the last one was so weird at the end, I was really tired! Anyway, just a couple of things; I noticed that a couple of people want me to bring Jack in. I would absolutely love that, the only thing is I can't work out how I would get him into the parallel world :P but I would love him to be there, so if any of you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know **____** Also, Jackie BAMF Tyler makes an appearance in this one. People have probably noticed that I'm not so good at writing the Tyler's but I think I'm improving. I do have the plot of this all planned out, but your ideas and stuff are very welcome cos it isn't set in stone and your ideas might be better than mine!**_

_**A few people have brought this up, but I did not intend this to be a Rose bashing fic. I don't actually hate her XD So, I will try to avoid making Rose too much of a bitch but it might be hard :P **_

_**I'd like to thank PresidentTheAwesome and MsEsmeCullen for their regular reviews and encouragement, it makes me feel very special and warm and fuzzy! And thank you everybody else for your reviews too :D Anyway, please enjoy and review this one too XD**_

Twenty minutes later, Amy Pond was pacing round the Tyler's living room, looking extremely harassed.

'What if she shot him? Would you be surprised, really? I mean, that psychopathicness must still be under there somewhere and she did look pretty pissed off. What if he does that thing River did and changes his face? At least he might not want a fez anymore' she looked over at her husband who was sitting on the sofa, not listening at all 'Rory! Are you listening to me?' she folded her arms as the centurion jumped in surprise and looked over at her.

'Yes. Yes, I am. Somebody shot somebody else' he nodded wisely, trying to pretend he had a clue what the ginger Scot had been talking about. Amy rolled her eyes and whacked him over the head.

'No, stupid-face! I was talking about River being annoyed with the Doctor, if you'd been bothered listening. Go and find them? That's if she hasn't shot his head off already' Rory sighed and his wife gave him a pleading look 'Please? If I do it they'll both yell at me and if you do it, he's scared of you and she's a daddy's girl?' she snuggled into him, pressing a kiss to his neck. He sighed again and stood up, rolling his eyes.

Rory walked out of the room, mumbling something about persuasive Scottish women. As he opened the Tardis door, he wondered whether he'd prefer to walk in on his daughter and son-in-law fighting or kissing. Considering all things, he thought, he'd prefer the fighting. It would definitely be less awkward. Deciding to bite the bullet and do it, he walked in, wincing. He couldn't hear anything and gingerly walked forward.

'Hi Daddy' he jumped about fifty feet in the air and gave a girlish shriek from the shock, that made River and the Doctor both giggle 'You okay?' his daughter was looking up at him from her position snuggled up with the Doctor on the floor with the same patronising smile she'd given Rose earlier, except this one had a lot more affection in it.

'Yes! I'm fine! Just never ever ever do that again! What are you doing down there anyway?' the roman frowned down at them and the Doctor grinned back up at him.

'Hugging! Hugs are cool! Do you want a hug, Rory the Roman?' Rory backed away slightly, shaking his head.

'Amy's worried about you. Come back inside, will you?' the Doctor jumped up eagerly and pulled his wife to her feet before quickly pressing a kiss to her lips and bounding out the door towards the Tyler house. River smiled affectionately and rolled her eyes after him. When she turned to her father, he had a thunderstruck expression on his face.

'What on earth was that?' he exclaimed, his hands waving wildly in a manner reminiscent of the Doctor's. River frowned at him, nonplussed.

'What was what? We were just having a cuddle, it's not like we were having sex bent over the console or something' she rolled her eyes again, more in frustration this time.

'Don't talk about that please!' Rory flushed dark red 'I meant, he was completely out of line before and you just forgive him in an instant? Seriously, what's so special about that guy that makes every single woman in the universe fawn over him?' the centurion was getting more agitated every minute and his daughter was also looking pretty cross.

'I love him. That's certainly enough for me, even if it isn't for you' she glared at him and stalked out of the Tardis. Rory sighed and walked out of the Tardis slowly, trying to give her some space. Suddenly he was ambushed by a streak of blonde woman jumping out at him.

'Oi! What are you doing 'ere? And where's he?' this strange woman jerked her thumb towards the Tardis 'Oh my god, are you him? Have you done that face thing again?'

'No, no I'm not the Doctor' Rory managed to stutter out before the woman started barraging him with questions again.

'Does he look the same? Where is he? Does Rose know he's 'ere? Who are you, anyway?'

'Maybe you'd be better off asking him' Rory said weakly, pointing towards the house and the blonde ran off, sprinting through the door and leaving Rory feeling understandably shell-shocked.

_**Definitely not my best chapter, I'm tired and ill but wanted to post anyway. Please review **___


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here I am, spamming your updates again :D Just watch Alex Kingston the teaching awards and died from sheer pleasure so I'm in a good mood!**_

_**Right so, in regards to even more people wanting me to get Jack in the story, I thought of this: River could call him for back-up, feeling like Rose is getting to her and he could do some special Vortex Manipulatory thing and show up? Not the best idea but the only one I can think of. If you guys like it, I'll work that in.**_

_**Another relatively short one today cos I'm shattered out of my mind but please enjoy and review anyway, love you sweeties.**_

When River went back inside the Tyler house, following her husband, the minute she got in the door she practically tripped over her mother, listening with her ear pressed against Rose's living room door.

'Mum, what the hell are you doing?' hearing her daughter's voice Amy spun around sharply, a guilty expression on her face.

'Shh! They'll hear!' she gestured towards the closed door 'That blonde said she wanted 'a word' with the Doctor and she wouldn't let her boyfriend in either, so I'm trying to find out what's going on' Amy gave her daughter a defensive look and River rolled her eyes.

'Dear god, you're getting more neurotic as the days go on. Where's John?' Amy raised her eyebrows.

'Why do you want to know? You're not going to get off with him, are you? Cos that sort of crazy revenge thing just doesn't work!'

'No mum!' River intercepted her 'I just want to talk. I think he recognises me but I haven't seen that version of the Doctor before' she shrugged.

'Yeah, that sounds about right' there was a voice from the back of the hall and both women jumped around. John was standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling slightly 'You wanted to talk, Professor Song?'

'I did' the smile River gave him was slightly flirtatious and Amy rolled her eyes as her daughter walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind them. She turned back to the living room door and pressed her ear against it again.

When River got into the kitchen she smiled at the human Doctor.

'By the way, it's Doctor Song. Spoilers' she winked and he grinned back at her.

'Spoilers- beautiful word!' suddenly he gathered her up in a bone-crushing hug and she jumped slightly in surprise. When he pulled away, he could see the amusement flashing on her face.

'What was that for?' she laughed lightly and he reflected how he hadn't heard her properly laugh in the Library. It was nice. He could certainly see why his future self had fallen for this woman; she did have an incredibly gorgeous laugh.

'For being brilliant, absolutely brilliant!' he kissed her on the forehead and grinned jubilantly at her 'And incredibly brave. Well done you!' he squeezed her tightly in another hug and her laugh rang through the room again.

'Well sweetie, I'm always brilliant but I gather I was _extremely_ brilliant' she smiled at him brightly and he couldn't help his grin widening just a little more.

'River Song, you were bloody fantastic!'


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry about the really long wait! I just haven't been in the mood at all and this chapter took so long to write :/ On a brighter note- I have tumblr now *cough* shameless plugging *cough*My tumblr is .com ;) Please visit, you know, if you don't want to make me cry. That's right, I'm giving you the guilt trip.**_

_**ANYWAY- please read and enjoy and review.**_

River smiled at this version of her husband, the one who she'd never met before but apparently would meet again.

'Thank you. I usually am rather fantastic but it's nice to hear from someone else's lips' the other Doctor's grin was rather disarming and she was starting to get the flutter in her stomach that she got when her Doctor looked at her like that. Inwardly scolding herself for those thoughts, she started towards the door but her arm was caught and she suddenly felt herself being dragged backwards. Before she knew what was happening, the tall, skinny, suited man was kissing her softly and before she could decide whether to pull away or respond with the passion building up inside her, the kiss was over. The man she'd never met was staring at her with an expression that showed slightly more feeling than his previous admiration.

'Thank you' he whispered softly, still cupping her cheek 'Thank you so much, River Song. And if _he_ ever forgets how brilliant you are, call me and I'll come and sort him out for you' all too soon the tender expression on his face was replaced by that cheeky grin and before River could find a coherent sentence to string together he had bounded back out of the room, nearly knocking over an eavesdropping Amy. He looked down at her as the Scot looked up at him, blushing slightly at being caught listening at the door.

'Oh… Hi' she gave the human Doctor an awkward wave.

'Were you listening in? How rude' he frowned slightly and Amy's face flushed. River laughed silently at her mother's expression as she followed him from the kitchen.

'Don't worry, she does that. It's nothing personal' she grinned at Amy who scowled back, making her daughter laugh even more.

'I couldn't hear anything anyway. And _your_ girlfriend and _your_ husband are still in that room and I can't hear anything from in there either so don't ask me what's going on' John waved his hand in a breezy gesture of confidence.

'Rose is probably yelling at him for not showing up until now. She's rather fierce sometimes' his eyes glazed over with the same dreamy expression he'd had when he kissed the archaeologist and River looked down at the floor, blushing slightly uncomfortably. Before she could say anything, Amy interjected;

'Bet River's fiercer. She made a Dalek beg for mercy and then she shot it anyway' she grinned at her daughter who made a face.

'Hush, mother. He doesn't like guns' River rolled her eyes and stepped forward to link arms with her younger-looking mother. John looked rather uncomfortable at Amy's outburst and smiled hesitantly at River before looking around for a subject change.

'So… Well… She's your daughter?' he smiled awkwardly at Amy 'How does that one work then?'

Amy opened her mouth to launch into the full detailed explanation but before she could the front door slammed open and a bomb of blonde burst through it.

'Oi! What the hell is going on? Why is there a Tardis in your backyard?' Jackie was pointing an accusatory finger at John, who instinctively backed away slightly 'And who the hell are these people?' she glared at the three Ponds and while Rory's reaction was practically the same as John's, the Pond women stared right back.

'Whoah Jackie, calm' after a minute, John's face regained its cheeky grin 'This is River Song, Amy Pond and Rory Pond. There is a Tardis in the backyard because the Doctor is in the living room with your daughter and these three lovely people travel with him'

'What? I thought that being here meant that he couldn't just pop up out of the blue anymore! Oh bloody hell' Jackie scowled like mad at everybody in the vicinity, directing most of the glare to her daughter's boyfriend 'Rose Tyler, get the hell out here!'

Barely thirty seconds later, the door to the living room opened and a slightly flushed Rose popped her head out.

'What's going on, are you having a party in my hall- oh. Mum' Rose grimaced slightly and stepped out, dragging a sheepish-looking Doctor with her.

'Is this him?' as Jackie stepped forward, the Doctor didn't notice Amy looking daggers at him and both the Ponds looking warily at River. Their daughter however, had diverted her gaze to the floor and was studiously avoiding catching anyone's eye.

'Hello! Jackie Tyler, you haven't changed a bit!' the Doctor scooped Jackie up in a hug. When he released her she punched his shoulder hard and then smacked a kiss to his forehead.

'Where have you been, you big spaceman?' he chuckled and grinned at her as they hugged again.

'I missed you too, Jackie' the Tylers and the Doctor all grinned at each other. Sensing Amy was about to step forward and interrupt, River grabbed her arm and steered her back towards the kitchen, slamming the door behind them. The three re-united friends didn't seem to notice at all, their huge beams still on their face.

The minute the Pond women got into the kitchen, River let out a slightly restrained hiss and kicked the side cupboard door hard.

'Bloody man! Did you see him? You know what he's being doing with that _bimbo,_ don't you?' Amy tried to speak but her daughter kept cutting her off 'Having a bloody make-out session while his wife and her boyfriend were just through the other wall! Who does he think he is?'

'You don't _know_ that that was what he was doing, River. You don't have any real proof' Amy offered up weakly but even she wasn't convinced by it.

'Oh yeah! He just happened to mess his hair up and put that expression on his face that he only has when he's done something I wouldn't like! And you saw how he was staring at her!' as River paused to draw breath, the kitchen door opened and the two men that weren't staring with infatuation at Rose Tyler came in.

'River… you're not going to hit anybody, are you?' Rory asked as he tentatively stepped towards his daughter 'Just we could hear you sort of screaming…'

'No Dad, I'm not going to hit anyone' River rolled her eyes. Her parents always thought that violence was her first resort. It usually was, but that was beside the point. Rory sighed with relief and his wife jabbed him in the ribs.

'So…' there was an awkward silence before John spoke, thinking desperately for something to talk about. River looked up at him condescendingly 'Well… My previous question- how does this whole being older than your parents thing work? I mean, I'm a genius and I'm confused' he gave an awkward little chuckle to which the only response was Rory's equally awkward smile.

'Well, basically we conceived a baby on our wedding night in the Tardis so our baby got part Time Lord DNA from the Time Vortex. Then this woman called Madame Kovarian kidnapped the baby after having me hostage without anybody realising because she made a Flesh copy, so we didn't actually know I was pregnant' Amy continued to explain their story and the look on John's face got more and more confused. When she got to the part about River serving a prison sentence for the Doctor's murder however, he held up a hand to stop her.

'But he-me-he isn't dead, so how can Doctor Song be serving time for his murder?' his question was directed at Amy but his penetrating stare was fixed on River.

'Well..' River sighed, unwilling to tell this man something she guessed would make him angry 'The Doctor wants people to think he's dead and the easiest way to do that is for someone to have killed him. And to be fair, I did try' she gave him a weak little smile but his eyes had turned to ice.

'You gave him all of your regenerations, precious lifetimes and then he bangs you up in prison for all your life for a crime that wasn't committed in the first place?' John's voice had gotten dangerously quiet and the Ponds were reminded why people were scared of the Doctor.

Suddenly without warning, he strode into the hall and punched the Doctor squarely in the jaw.

_**Hope you like it! It's not great, I did do it all in one go :/ Pease enjoy and review anyway, love you.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well, everyone seemed to like the punching :P Thanks guys, your reviews mean a lot and it would mean the world to me if I could get over 50 this chapter round Please enjoy.**_

'What the hell?' the Doctor reeled backwards 'What was that for?' he glared angrily at John who stood towering over him, glowering.

'I wasn't aware of how much you'd changed but _this_ is certainly not how I used to treat people!' John raised his hand to hit him again but Rose caught his arm.

'What are you doin'?' she swung his arm down, scowling at him 'He's not done anything to you!'

'No, not to me! But this woman' he pointed back at River who recoiled slightly 'He and I both know how incredible she is, how brave she is and she obviously loves him to pieces- he claims to love her but leaves her banged up in prison!' he glared at the Doctor again, who frowned, drawing himself up to his full height.

'What business of yours is it? And how do you know she doesn't deserve it?' he asked, folding his arms with a slightly superior look on his face.

'_Deserve it_?' Amy's voice came loudly from behind John 'Do you actually know what you're talking about or has your selective memory blanked out the bits where it's all your fault?'

'My fault! What? It is not!' the Doctor looked hurt and offended.

'Hang on, hang on! What, who's she anyway?' Jackie gestured towards River, who frowned.

'I'm his wife, actually' River shrugged, smiling icily at the Doctor who flinched slightly at her stony gaze.

'His wife? He's married? Why's he come messing my daughter about then? Oi you' Jackie jabbed the Doctor's shoulder 'Is she telling the truth?'

'Well… Yes' the Doctor shrugged, looking reluctant to admit it. This made River's lips tighten and her eyes narrow.

'If it's that much of a burden for you _sweetie_, it can be quite easily fixed. I know some rather wonderful divorce layers' she gave him a breezy smile but stamped down hard on his foot as she walked past him and straight out the door. He yelped in pain and Rose immediately caught his arm, helping him stand with a smug smile on her face. John glared at her and she just gave him an innocent smile.

'Rose, can I have a word, please?' he asked, fixing his gaze on her.

'Not right now, he's hurt' she flapped her arm impatiently, focusing on the Doctor.

'His _wife_ stood on his foot, he deserved it. Because she is his wife and she's a damn sight more brave and loyal than you've ever been and would make anyone a damn sight happier than you could' John's voice was low and calm but Rose knew it well enough to look up and see the anger in his eyes.

'How dare you? All I've done for you-'

'All you've done for me?' his eyes flashed as he stepped closer to her 'All you've done for me, Rose, is spend three years wishing I was someone else. He's here now and I'll tell you something- he doesn't deserve the woman out there. But he's welcome to you, since that's what he obviously wants' with his voice still dangerously calm, he gave her a contemptuous look and strode out of the house in pursuit of River.

There was silence for what seemed like forever as all the people in the hall stared after the human Doctor.

'Well, _he_ can marry my daughter' Rory muttered and the Doctor whipped his head to look at him.

'What's that supposed to mean?' the Doctor frowned, moving closer to Rory.

'Nothing' the Roman shrugged 'Just that he's right, River loves you and you're really not taking very good care of her at all. And he seems to care about her more than you do, which is just strange. Or were you telling the truth for once and you really didn't want to marry her?'

The Doctor blanched, looking hurt at Rory's sharp words. Rose glared at him, crossing her arms.

'Well, he doesn't love her. He loves me, he just told me. So there's no reason why he should stay married to _her_ when he's in love with me' she smiled smugly at Amy, who was shaking with anger. Rory stepped forward and swung his right arm out, hitting the Doctor square in the jaw. He cried out in pain, clutching his face before Rory hit him again, even harder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~QuiteTheScreamer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

River stormed out of the house, trying not to let the Doctor or Rose see her tears. As soon as she was safely in the Tardis, she slid down the wall and let the tears spill right out of her eyes, splashing onto the floor. She sobbed and sobbed, cursing under her breath. The Tadis hummed, trying to comfort her. Before long, the Tardis door opened and John's head peeped round.

'River?' he stepped inside, closing the door behind him 'Are you alright?' he frowned, stepping towards her and crouching down beside her.

_**Please review or River will cry :'(**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys. I'm really sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, because it isn't. That's a little cruel I know but I didn't want to leave you thinking I wasn't going to continue this story. I am, however it will be on hiatus until well into the New Year, maybe even February. I'm sorry about this but I'm starting a new job after Christmas and life is just too hectic for fanfiction. So I'll write when I have time and whenever I have a free minute I promise it'll be top of my list. Another reason for putting the story on hiatus is that the only inspiration I'm getting for it at the minute is making River even sadder and I don't want to do that to her :P**_

_**Anyway, everybody have a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year. Enjoy the Who Christmas special!**_


End file.
